


X Is For Xenophobia

by SK_Kasai



Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [24]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Step-Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “You don’t have to open your eyes,” she whispered, taking a step towards him.Her hands cupped his red cheeks. His skin was overly warm, rough and craggy from the amount of scar tissue she was touching.“Does this hurt?”Lucifer shook his head, barely moving.She could learn to love this side of him. Perhaps she should, just because it was a part of him.“I love you.” Chloe sighed, closing her eyes.She hugged him, her arms dropping to circle his lower back. In a moment she was kissing him, swallowing in his surprised little gasp.The Devil needed love too.( or the one in which Chloe kisses Lucifer's devil face and Trixie lectures everyone about xenophobia)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654774
Comments: 25
Kudos: 272





	X Is For Xenophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Me waking up and realizing that I **_SERIOUSLY_ ** need to finish this series. 
> 
> Yes, well... Better late than never, right?
> 
> I don't blame anyone for their reaction to Lucifer's devil face of course, but I also think we need to talk about things from his perspective more because... damn. Imagine being the loneliest creature in the universe, then making friends and knowing that they are going to try to kill you or abandon you forever if they find out who you are.
> 
> So, I ended up writing this simple fic about it.

“They’re xenophobic.”

“What?” Lucifer snorted, eyebrows raised.

“Xenophobic.” The urchin repeated, saying it slowly and clearly, “It means that they’re scared of anything that’s foreign or strange to them.”

“I know what it bloody means.” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Is that even the correct way of using that word? This is ridiculous.”

“Is it?” She sounded sad, “I’m sorry daddy tried to shoot you.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that.” Lucifer sighed. He scanned the little girl sitting across from him at the bar, wondering what was taking the Detective so long. 

“Still. That wasn’t nice of him to do.”

“Right.” Lucifer bit his lip, swirling the amber liquid in his glass and wishing he could hurl it at the wall.

How did they go from discussing life on Mars to this?

“I’m serious! It’s not fair.”

“I’m the devil, spawn.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Dad designed the universe with the intent of it not being fair to me. It’s how it’s bloody _supposed_ to be.”

Tossed out of his only home for all of eternity. Stuck in Hell with no company but demons and wailing souls. Vilified in the eyes of humanity and his family… All good things. 

Life hadn’t been kind to him and Lucifer just… _accepted_ it at this point.

“You have mommy now.” The urchin consoled him, placing her hand on top of his, “And me!”

Ah. There was that bright, energetic smile he would never admit to loving.

“That I do.”

Maybe he was lucky. The Detective was worth the eternity he’d spent in Hell. He’d do it all over again if it meant that he got to meet her. The urchin was alright too.

“Did daddy apologize?”

“We’re not on speaking terms at the moment.” Lucifer drank whatever was left in his glass, pretending that the alcohol was the reason for the way his throat burned and hurt, “I think?”

“You think?”

“It’s complicated!”

It _was_ complicated.

_Bloody Hell._

He barely understood humans who were behaving normally. Trying to understand the exact reactions his friends had to his devil face might have as well been impossible. His relationship with Daniel was... strained. 

“So Doctor Linda was scared too?”

He nodded, remembering her horrified eyes. He didn’t blame her, but he’d needed her too.

“And mommy?”

He could never tell the urchin about the entire mess with Kinley and the vial. He suspected that she knew a bit, considering how clever the little miscreant was. Still, those memories were something that he strived to lock at the back of his mind and never think of.

Ever.

“In a way.” He managed to say, hating how his heartbeat sped up.

It wasn’t like the Detective had been the first person to try and send him back to Hell. That was a recurring theme in his life. He knew that it hurt because it was her; the purest, kindest, most incredible human to ever exist.

Ugh.

He’d thought that he was over this. Lucifer reached for the decanter, filling his glass to the brim. 

“Miss Ella?”

“She doesn’t know.” Lucifer said, wondering for the millionth time where his girlfriend was, “Can you drop this already, urchin?”

“They’re xenophobic.” She repeated, “It isn’t fair to you!”

“It’s in the past.” He groaned, trying to convince her as much as he was trying to convince himself, “Besides discovering that I am the actual devil and seeing my face can be… jarring.”

“Can I see it then?”

“See what?”

“Your devil face.” Trixie replied, the “duh” heavily implied in her words.

Lucifer would never admit that he choked on his drink because… _reasons._

Beatrice Decker was her mother’s daughter. Both of them had an odd effect on him, bringing out sides of him that he never knew existed. Doctor Linda assured him that this was good, but the devil was still… scared.

Not that he feared anything of course. Perhaps his Decker-induced emotional vulnerability could be an exception.

“It can’t be that bad!” The spawn pouted, “I already saw Maze’s real face ages ago and it was _cool._ ”

“You thought that Hell’s most fearsome demon’s face was cool?”

“Uh huh.” She nodded, leaning back in her stool, “Is that why you don’t want to show me? Because you’re scared that Maze’s true face looks way cooler than yours?”

“Your childish games and manipulations will not work on me!” He laughed, “For crying out loud, urchin…”

“Right.” She pursed her lips, “Well, I accept you.”

“You _accept_ me?” He gaped.

“Devil face, wings, red eyes, everything…” She counted each trait on one of her fingers, smiling, “Even your silly, annoying jokes and the way you always steal food off my plate whenever you’re having a meal with us.”

Right. Because stealing sandwiches and fries was exactly like flashing his devil face at humans. Of course.

Maybe he shouldn't be surprised. The girl in front of him wasn't an ordinary human. She'd always believed that he was the devil after all and she still chose to hug him at every chance she got.

“Thank you?”

“My point is, I’m not gonna run away when I see your face. Not gonna shoot you either.”

“How generous of you.” Lucifer snorted.

“I’m serious!” She glared at him, “You’re family and family sticks together.”

 _Family sticks together._ Dumb notion.

And her insistence that he was family? He should’ve gotten used to it by now, but his eyes were burning for some reason.

Lucifer just wanted to sleep. This conversation was too… _stupid._

He wondered what would happen if she ever saw his face. 

The kid was fierce. She was the Detective’s daughter through and through. However, she was still a human and he was the Devil.

He would never find out though. Lucifer would almost rather go back to Hell than show the spawn of all people his Devil face. He couldn’t traumatize her like that. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t bear seeing her reaction.

Doctor Linda’s, The Detective's, Daniel’s…

They _hurt._

“I was merely telling you about my genius prank ideas to get back at Daniel for shooting me.” Lucifer groused, “Was all of that necessary?”

“Yes.” She nodded, “You’re sad.”

“I’m not sad!”

“You’re hurt, Lucifer.” She continued, ever the smart little s… sugar plum fairy, “You’re trying to distract yourself by preparing a prank for daddy cause what he did really hurt you, but you don’t want to admit that.”

“You’re not my bloody therapist!”

“Does that mean that I’m right?”

“I miss the Detective.” Lucifer groaned, head in his hands.

“Aww you’re so sappy.” The urchin gushed, “You guys are such a cute couple.”

“I hate you.” He glared at her, not bothering to move.

“You love me.” She countered, “Maybe not as much as you love mommy because… well, _duh._ But, you love me a lot.”

He sighed, straightening up and wondering why he couldn’t lie about this.

Bloody Decker-induced vulnerability. 

“You’re still Lucifer no matter what you look like.” The spawn informed him, her tiny hand on his again, “Your friends still love you. Humans are just weird.”

“And xenophobic?” He laughed, trying to follow her strange logic.

“Yes.” She smiled, “You deserve better, but everything will be okay now. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Lucifer scolded her.

“I’m not!”

When was the Detective going to get home?

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

The urchin didn’t stop there.

Lucifer didn’t know anything about her plans of course. The Detective had arrived home that night and they’d proceeded to have their game night in peace.

In true Lucifer fashion, he’d pushed the conversation with the urchin to the back of his mind, opting to pretend that it never happened.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“I feel like I need to apologize to you.”

“What?” He laughed, “What for?”

“How I reacted when you first showed me your face.” The Doctor leaned back in her arm chair, lips thin, “That hurt you.”

“What are you even talking about?” He huffed, crossing his legs, “Honestly, Doctor, are you sure your offspring’s constant wailing hasn’t affected your brain somehow?”

“Oh, it has.” She laughed, short and tense, “But, this is unrelated. I had a talk with Trixie and… I just realized that I owe you an apology for that.”

She didn’t.

That was the thing.

Finding out that he wasn’t some delusional madman, abused to the point he couldn’t separate reality from some biblical fantasy in his head had to be… difficult.

He was the actual devil. Surely, the Doctor got a free pass for her reaction. It wasn’t even that bad. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” He tried again, hating how tight his chest felt, “It was… normal. You did better than most actually.”

He laughed, loathing how high it sounded.

“Perhaps we should discuss that today.” Doctor Linda suggested.

And… _fuck._

This was the urchin’s fault.

He was never going to smuggle her chocolate cake again. She could forget about driving lessons and that sports car he promised he’d-

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Are you ready to start our session?”

Bloody urchin and her bloody… everything.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

He hadn’t been expecting Daniel to hug him or anything. Actually, Lucifer hadn’t even bothered talking to the urchin after his enlightening session with Doctor Linda.

The stuff that that tiny blonde woman had talked about… So many feelings and concepts and…

Did she really need to scramble his brain like that?

He’d been perfectly happy pursuing his current relationship with the Detective. There was no need to bring up things like his almost poisoning.

The Detective had apologized and they’d moved on. Everything was fine. Who cared how that had made him feel ages ago?

As for Daniel… Well, he had his pranks and his intricate revenge plans. He didn’t need much else. Bracelet bros his arse.

So why did he keep thinking about it? Daniel was being civil, but something had _changed._

Still the urchin’s fault.

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

Chloe was… nervous.

She’d organized the perfect date. She loved Lucifer. He loved her. They’d had so many dates recently and each and every one had been perfect.

Yet, this was _different._

It had to be perfect. She needed to make Lucifer understand.

He was forgiving to a fault. Actually, he was so forgiving that she worried about him. The Devil was all about fulfilling people’s desires; so much so that he often overlooked her own.

Chloe had been working hard on that, knowing that she couldn’t be the one who made all the decisions in their relationship.

He wasn’t indecisive, but he was… passive sometimes? He was _Lucifer._ She’d been finding it hard to describe him as anything other than that. 

This was a mess.

Lucifer wasn’t even here yet and she was already regretting it.

Chloe adjusted the cushions one last time, wondering if this was a good idea. The wine was ready. She’d already queued the songs she'd prepared for them. The food was prepared and everything was as organized as it was going to get. 

She’d made them her father's famous Hawaiian egg sandwiches, knowing how much Lucifer loved them for some reason. A bottle of his favourite scotch was ready just in case. 

A part of her wondered if this was too much. Maybe she should follow his example and try to forget this part of their story?

No.

He deserved better. He-

“Detective?”

Chloe quickly got up, noticing Lucifer standing by the open elevator. Oh.

“Darling, what a pleasant surprise!” His widened as he took in the table behind her, "What's all of this?"

She loved the way he smiled. It was always adorable to her. How could someone be this happy to see her?

“I had no idea you were planning this.” Lucifer kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, “Date night already, Detective?”

“A surprise.” She sighed to his chest, loving the feeling of the smooth silk of his dark purple shirt on her cheek, “We need to talk.”

Chloe could feel the moment he tensed, muscles cording and a small, nervous breath escaping his lips and tickling the shell of her ear.

She pulled away from him, taking a second to admire his outfit. How did he always look so good? She was just dressed in jeans and a comfortable, peach silk shirt. Maybe she should have worn a dress for this?

_Focus._

“You look ravishing.” Lucifer grinned, “We need to talk?”

Chloe nodded, trying to get herself to focus.

“R-remember the last time we had a date exactly like this?”

It took him a moment of staring at the impeccably organized table before realization dawned on his face.

“Detective…” He whispered, looking between her and the wine, something akin to fear flashing in his eyes for a second, “Did the urchin…?”

“We had a talk about a very specific kind of… xenophobia.” She smiled, remembering the fierce way her daughter argued in favor of the devil, “She insisted that celestials deserve to be treated better.”

“I did not put her up to that!” Lucifer exclaimed, “I swear.”

“I know.” Chloe soothed, taking his hands in hers, “Babe, I know. I know _you._ Actually, that’s what I want to talk to you about.”

“You want to talk about… me?”

“Your devil face.” She clarified, cupping his cheek.

“What about it?”

Lucifer looked horrified. She could feel a faint tremor in his hands. He wasn’t that good at hiding his emotions most of the time. Chloe was in love with the way his eyes seemed to broadcast what he felt to the world, letting her know things that he would never say out loud.

“Can I see it?”

“Now?” He croaked, backing away from her.

She just nodded.

“What on earth for?” Lucifer asked, brow furrowed, “Detective, I-I thought we were over this.”

“What do you mean?”

“My devil face… you… you said you were okay with it now. I… I know one can never be… okay… with it, but surely…”

“What?” She urged, stepping closer to him again, “Hey, talk to me. Please, Lucifer.”

“Why do you want to see it?”

“Nothing bad, I promise.” She bit her lip, her eyes falling to stare at their joined hands, “I need to see it, Lucifer, please.”

He seemed to mull it over for what felt like centuries. Chloe gave him time, knowing that there was no sense in forcing him to do it.

“You don’t have to, but I-”

Lucifer closed his eyes, shaking his head.

This was different from that time... When he'd stood here and boldly asked, _"Could you accept me like this?"_

At the moment, he seemed terrified of her reaction. Lucifer was probably willing to do anything at the moment, wrong footed and afraid of the entire conversation. 

She almost felt guilty.

She watched as his skin melted away, hair and stubble vanishing. The change was too quick for her to observe accurately. Her eyes were fixed on his face as she struggled to fight off some sort of primal fear within her.

This was her boyfriend.

_Her Lucifer._

The dork who got her coffee every morning and argued with her daughter about who was cheating when they played monopoly.

She wasn’t afraid.

The way that his eyes were still closed broke her heart. She wondered why he’d listened to her when he was clearly so uncomfortable with this. They didn’t talk about his face much. Simply, they hadn’t had the time to.

Chloe was becoming more and more certain that they should have.

“You don’t have to open your eyes,” she whispered, taking a step towards him.

Her hands cupped his red cheeks. His skin was overly warm, rough and craggy from the amount of scar tissue she was touching.

“Does this hurt?”

Lucifer shook his head, barely moving.

She could learn to love this side of him. Perhaps she should, just because it was a part of him.

“I love you.” Chloe sighed, closing her eyes.

She hugged him, her arms dropping to circle his lower back. In a moment she was kissing him, swallowing in his surprised little gasp.

The Devil needed love.

All she could think of at first was when she’d seen Eve kiss his devil face and how that had felt. A few seconds later, she found herself drowning in their kiss, melting into his lips.

It felt _right._

Weird. Different. But not wrong.

He wasn’t the monster that haunted her dreams or the creepy drawings that she’d found in dusty, gloomy libraries in Rome. He was simply Lucifer; hers through and through.

“Detective?”

His eyes were open when she pulled back. It took her a moment to realize that the Devil could cry. For some reason, watching the thin droplets cascade down the rough planes of his cheeks made something bright and hot explode in her chest.

She wiped the tears away with her thumbs, keeping her hands on his face when more and more of his tears kept falling.

“Was that okay?” Chloe wondered, “Was it… too much?”

“Detective.” He almost sobbed. Was he smiling, “M-may I kiss you?”

She responded to that by smashing her lips to his, pulling him closer.

“I am sorry for the way I reacted when I saw your face.” She told him a few minutes later, remembering her words from before, “It was stupid.”

They were standing there in the middle of his penthouse, date forgotten, just holding each other.

“I already forgave you.” Lucifer sighed, pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “Detective, you know that. Everything is fine now.”

Nothing was fine.

With the amount of celestial craziness in her life, Chloe found herself doubting her sanity more often than not.

But she had _him._

“I know.” She tightened her arms around him, afraid that he would somehow disappear, “I still need to….”

She wondered what her life would have been like had she not accidentally broken that glass. Would there be no Lucifer? No kisses in the morning? No stargazing and movie nights? 

It hurt to think about.

“Darling, I understand that dealing with the truth of who I am is not easy.” He sighed, “You don’t need to prove anything by kissing me.”

“I’m not trying to prove anything.” She swallowed, looking up to meet his eyes, “I love you and hence I kissed you. I’m just kissing my boyfriend.”

“But my other face-”

“Is a part of you.” Chloe cut in, “I love all of you, Lucifer, and I’m sorry if I haven’t made that clear to you in the past.”

His tears had vanished sometime during their hug.

It was an odd thing to observe. He still looked shell-shocked and a bit dazed, unsure if he was dreaming or living reality.

She’d seen him cry before, but Lucifer hated tears on principle.

“I love you so bloody much.” He croaked.

As she stared into his eyes, she watched his “true” face melt away. Maybe he wasn’t comfortable showing it to her for this long or maybe he just generally hated wearing it no matter what.

Chloe wasn’t about to push him more.

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling, hoping to make him understand.

She had so many questions.

Funny enough, she’d realized that there was so much she didn’t know. Were these his scars from when he’d fallen into the lake of sulphur and fire or were they still a manifestation of his guilt and self-hatred? Maybe they were both.

For now, she just felt like she needed to prove to him that he could be himself with her. That was what love was all about, wasn’t it?

Lucifer kissed her again. It went forever, being somewhat desperate but sweet all the same.

“Shall we eat?” She smiled.

Perhaps she should give him space?

“I’m not mad about that.” Lucifer said again, needing to reassure her, “I understand that it can come as a shock and…”

“It’s okay.” Chloe assured him, settling on the cushions opposite to him, “I understand that it wasn’t fair to you either.”

“We’re here now though.” The look in his eyes was infinitely tender, full of love and nothing but love for her, “So it was all worth it?”

“Definitely worth it.” 

Lucifer looked like he was about to say something when his phone pinged. He pulled it out, reading a message briefly. She watched him roll his eyes, stuffing it back into his pocket.

“The urchin is so….”

“Herself?”

“Yes.” He huffed a laugh, “I have no idea what to do with her.”

“You love her.” Chloe teased him, knowing that he wouldn’t freak out now.

He’d grown so much in the past few years and it never ceased to amaze her.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, moving to pour them both some wine.

“Thank you.” He whispered, not daring to look at her, “That was…”

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago.” 

“I love you so much.” Lucifer sighed helplessly, “My miracle.”

“I love you too.” She smiled.

Well, everything was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was it...
> 
> Two more prompts left, lovely people. Feel free to suggest anything you want and please take care of yourselves ❤


End file.
